


Paws

by Charles_clain



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_clain/pseuds/Charles_clain
Summary: Cress and Thorne open presents.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ash_Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Tree/gifts).



Christmas on the Rampion was a calm and quiet one. 

With Christmas music playing over the speakers, Cress decorated the Rampion to what she thought Christmas should look like.

Once finished she went and woke up Thorne.

There were lights on every wall, even a tree that was fully decorated. Thorne had no clue how she managed to sneak this much stuff on the ship.

"Merry Christmas" Cress shouted excitedly.

Thorne hadn't celebrated Christmas since he was a little kid, he could hardly remember.

Cress dragged him toward the tree, "come on, you should open your present"

Cress pulled out two boxes and hand the smaller to Thorne.

Inside was a pair of bowls, a plastic box, and a shovel with holes in it.

She lifter the other box carefully and handed it to Thorne as well.

He set it down and ran to their room.

"I was saving this for your birthday, but you should have it now" Thorne handed her a small box.

Inside was a necklace. A silver crescent moon set with diamonds and sapphires.

It was the second most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

She put it on and told Thorne to open his other gift.

He tore off the wrapping paper and saw a box with holes in it. Inside that he picked up a small cat.

She was a grey tabby and fluffy and meowed at him when he picked her up. She purred when he pet her and did everything a real cat should do, but so did Boots.

"She's a real cat" Cress answered before he could ask, "I thought since there was nice coming in with some of the cargo, she could catch them instead of us"

Thorne was too busy playing with her to listen. 

He named her Lady Tabbington, and she was the best Christmas gift ever.


End file.
